Matahari dan Langit
by Raawrrr
Summary: "Bagiku, kau itu benar-benar hangat, seperti matahari. Senyumanmu, pelukanmu, perlakuanmu benar-benar menghangatkanku. Membuatku ingin selalu bersama denganmu." / "Kalau aku matahari, berarti kau adalah langit biru. Karena matahari ditakdirkan hanya pada langit biru. Begitu juga denganku, yang hanya ditakdirkan bersamamu." / AU!NaruIno


**Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story** **(c)** **Raawrrr** **.**

 **Warning! Standard applied.**

 **Genre: Romance.**

 **( Mohon maaf atas kesalahan yang terdapat pada fiksi ini. )**

 **~ Happy Reading ~**

* * *

Langit biru membentang, berpadu dengan hijaunya rumput beserta warna-warni dari bunga-bunga yang tumbuh membuat siapapun ingin berdiam untuk menikmati suasana alami yang sedang terpampang. Ditambah dengan sinar mentari sore yang cukup menghangatkan tubuh, juga putihnya gumpalan awan yang terbentuk asal.

Terlihat seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang diikat _ponytail_ tengah duduk pada salah satu kursi yang memang terletak pada taman bunga, sesekali mata biru langitnya menatap jam tangan yang melingkar pada pergelangan tangan kanannya gelisah. Seperti sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang.

"Kemana sih si bodoh itu?!" Gerutuan keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang dilapisi oleh _lipgloss_. Baru saja ia akan menggapai tas selempangannya untuk mengambil ponsel, sebuah suara cempreng memasuki gendang telinganya.

"Ino-chaaan!"

Ya. Akhirnya seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu sudah datang. Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan tanda lahir tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya. Namikaze Naruto, kekasihnya.

"Kau terlambat lima belas menit, bodoh!" Guratan kekesalan muncul pada raut muka Ino, telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk muka Naruto yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Hehe." Sang sasaran kekesalan dari seorang Yamanaka Ino hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal seraya menampilkan sebuah cengiran lebar. "Maaf Ino, tadi aku harus—"

"Jangan banyak alasan! Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu sendirian di sini hah? Tiga puluh menit, kau tahu!"

"Aku 'kan sudah minta maaf, Ino."

"Kau pikir dengan minta maaf saja sudah cukup?!"

"Baiklah."

CUP.

Naruto mencium bibir Ino tanpa aba-aba. Hanya ciuman sayang dan mendalam yang tak lama.

"Maafkan aku, oke?"

Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, semburat merah tipis muncul menghiasi pipinya. Kheh, Naruto pikir dengan sebuah ciuman saja bisa meluluhkan hatinya, huh?

"Ino-chaaaan~" Naruto memanggil manja, "maafkan aku _ne? Ne?_ "' Naruto mengguncangkan bahu Ino pelan. Mau tak mau Ino menatap Naruto yang kini mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

Menatapnya bak anak anjing yang minta dipungut. _Puppy eyes no jutsu._

Oke. Ini memang kelemahan Ino. Dan, Ia tak bisa tidak bisa memaafkan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah. Kumaafkan."

"Yay! Aku mencintaimu!" Naruto berteriak riang seraya memeluk tubuh Ino yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi ke bukit! Matahari sepertinya akan terbenam sebentar lagi."

Dan keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan taman bunga dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

.

.

.

"Indahnyaaa!" Seru Ino antusias saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Matahari yang tengah terbenam dengan perlahan. Pancaran sinar oranye mewarnai langit. Sudah lama Ino menginginkan hal ini, melihat mata hari terbenam dari bukit ditemani oleh seseorang yang Ia cintai.

Kenapa harus di bukit? Karena melihat matahari terbenam di pantai sudah terlalu terkenal, menurut Ino.

Sedangkan Naruto yang berada di sampingnya hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku kekasihnya.

"Hei, Naruto! Ayo kita ambil foto," ujar Ino yang kini tengah mempersiapkan kamera digital yang sengaja ia bawa dari rumah.

"Ayo!"

Mereka berdua pun membelakangi sang mentari, tersenyum lepas seraya menatap ke kamera. Sebelah tangan Naruto merangkul bahu Ino.

3... 2... 1.

CKREK.

Dan foto pun berhasil diambil. Naruto dan Ino sama-sama tersenyum senang saat meihat hasil potret mereka yang memuaskan.

Dan kini lukisan langit telah berubah warna, menjadi hitam gelap yang menandakan bahwa malam kini tengah menjelang.

Suhu disekitar mereka pun berubah, menjadi dingin. Terpaan angin malam yang menyentuh kulit Ino pun membuat sang gadis menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya; mencoba mencari kehangatan di sana.

Namun kegiatannya itu tak berlangsung lama, karena seseorang sudah memeluknya sekarang. Mengalirkan rasa hangat pada tubuhnya melalui sebuah pelukan kasih sayang.

Ya, pelukan dari kekasihnya itu benar-benar hangat. Dan Ino menyukainya. Sangat.

"Kau tahu kita di sini sampai malam, 'kan? Kenapa malah memakai baju tanpa lengan dan rok di atas lutut, hm?"

"Aku... lupa membawa jaket."

"Angin malam tak baik untukmu. Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang." Naruto baru saja akan melepaskan pelukannya pada Ino, sebelum Ino menahannya dengan memegang erat tangan kekar Naruto yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Jangan," pinta Ino seraya menatap wajah Naruto yang berada pada bahu kanannya, "Biarkan seperti ini dulu."

Naruto tersenyum. Senyuman hangat yang membuat Ino terpukau.

"Baiklah, sayang."

Ino merona mendengarnya.

"Kau tahu Naruto? Entah kenapa, aku selalu berpikir bahwa kau adalah matahari."

"Kenapa? Karena rambutku?"

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Bukan, bodoh! Rambutmu itu lebih mirip duren."

Naruto merengut. "Lalu?"

"Bagiku, kau itu benar-benar hangat, seperti matahari. Senyumanmu, pelukanmu, perlakukanmu benar-benar menghangatkanku. Membuatku ingin selalu bersama denganmu, sehingga aku tak perlu khawatir akan kedinginan."

"Ciumanku juga?"

Ino mencubit pelan tangan Naruto, membuat sang empunya mengaduh kesakitan. "Mesum."

"Aku 'kan hanya bertanya."

"Terserah. Dan, oh. Dan cengiranmu juga menyilaukan, seperti matahari siang yang bersinar terik."

Kembali, Naruto tersenyum. Dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Ino. "Kalau aku matahari, berarti kau adalah langit biru."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena warna matamu seperti langit."

Ino mendengus sebal.

Melihat reaksi dari kekasihnya, Naruto terkekeh kecil dan mengecup pipi Ino singkat.

"Karena matahari ditakdirkan hanya pada langit biru. Begitu juga denganku, yang hanya ditakdirkan bersamamu."

* * *

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**


End file.
